


contract

by pipecleanerFlowers



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Five Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipecleanerFlowers/pseuds/pipecleanerFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Reiji kisses Shun, she refuses to stand on her toes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	contract

**Author's Note:**

> wow this started off as me being reishun trash but then it evolved into imagine them as girls so now it's just girl!reishun trash you're welcome

1.

They don’t write up a contract, like Shun thought they would. Like any decent businesswoman would. Instead, Reiji hands Shun a keycard to a room on the seventh floor of the LDS girls dorms, and a second keycard to a computer room that she could be found in whenever she wasn’t in the lofty office at the top of the LDS tower, looking over Maiami City (her city).

Shun takes the cards, splaying them out between her fingers as Reiji leads her to the dorms, to the place she’ll be staying (where they’ll be watching her, where she’ll be under Reiji’s thumb), and regards them suspiciously.

“Verbal agreement?” Shun asks, when they enter the building and Reiji presses the call button for the elevator.

“Is that not good enough for my intruder?”

Shun scowls. The elevator doors open. They step inside.

“You still haven’t proved anything to me about being against Fusion,” Shun says, narrowed eyes trying to peel Reiji’s act away. But it’s too perfectly put together -- or maybe she’s not lying.

Reiji watches her through her bright red frames, eyes blank and yet calculating. “Well, would I willingly put myself in a situation like this if I were in league with Fusion?”

“Like what?”

“Alone, without a posse of bodygua--”

“Like I’m supposed to believe there aren’t cameras everywhere we go.”

Reiji smiles, but it doesn’t reach her eyes in the way smiles should. “Do you really want a written contract saying I won’t kill you in the bed I’m giving you?”

“Fuck you.”

“Fine.”

The elevator doors open and whatever Shun saw in her eyes is gone with the fluorescent lights of the corridors, lined with sconces and fancy printed carpets. Shun feels distantly out of place.

“Your room is this way.”

Shun follows Reiji’s lead, still trying to see through her, but the wall is too thick (and Reiji’s too good, doesn’t even look guarded, shoulders loose and steps light, and it’s unnerving).

“Relax, there isn’t a bomb in there,” Reiji says, in what Shun figures is a joke. A bad one. She lets Shun swipe her card, and the door unlocks.

“Thanks,” Shun says, and it’s flat because she doesn’t want to be here, feels trapped here, and Reiji’s stepped in with her.

“If you really want to seal it--”

“I do,” Shun responds almost immediately, because otherwise she’ll ditch this place through the window when the door locks and Reiji’s gone, go to the warehouse district by the ports and find Yuuto.

She hasn’t heard from her in a while. Has she been dragged into the LDS too?

“Then we’ll… seal it,” Reiji decides.

Before Shun can even ask how, Reiji is stepping closer to her, till her back presses against the door. In heels, all Reiji has to do is lean over and--

Reiji’s lips are warm and soft, grey lashes fluttering against her high cheekbones, and Shun sputters when she pulls away.

“What was that?” Shun demands, feeling her face heat up. She hadn’t been expecting that -- a first kiss from an enemy? She still isn’t sure what Reiji is.

“Our contract,” Reiji says simply, curling her fingers over Shun’s jaw. “Sealed. With a kiss.”

 

2.

“Is this a fucking setup?” Shun demands, angry as she barges into Reiji’s computer room, monitors displaying every camera currently recording the Junior Youth Championship.

“What’s a setup?” Reiji asks, eyes glancing up to Shun, who’s now banging her clenched fist against her desk.

“Don’t play fucking innocent, you bitch!” Shun bites. “This… Sora kid, she’s--”

“Yes,” Reiji says, smoothly cutting her off. “She might be Academia. Your job is to pull it out of her without going… overboard.”

“Her fucking Academia went overboard and you expect me not to return the--”

“Shun,” Reiji says, tone calm and set, and it’s enough to get Shun to stay quiet and listen. “Tell me, who else can I trust to pull it out of her? No one but you. You have to duel her, pry the evidence out of her, and keep your cool while doing so.”

“THEY TURNED MY HOME INTO--”

“I know,” Reiji says quietly, rolling her chair back and standing up. She’s not wearing heels, and Shun can see them discarded under her desk. With bare feet flat on the ground, Shun vaguely realizes how short Reiji is in comparison, how intimidating her presence it despite it. Her fingers slide in behind Shun’s ears, something akin to pity flashing behind her glasses before smoothing into the ever-present calm that Shun finds unnerving. “And we’re going to take them down. Academia. I just need your help to do it. We’re a team, right?”

Shun’s shoulders relax, just enough for Reiji to smile at her. It still doesn’t reach her eyes. Shun doubts it ever will. “Right,” Shun says through gritted teeth, trying to ignore Reiji’s fingers twisting through strands of her hair. “Sure, fine, whatever. No promises.”

“Thank you,” Reiji whispers, before tugging her down and pressing her lips to Shun’s.

 

3.

“You went too far,” Reiji says, and Shun doesn’t want to hear it.

Nakajima has left them alone, so they can talk in an empty hospital ward, but Shun’s still too wired, too angry. Reiji’s too calm, too collected, as she sits on the bed in the middle of the room.

“You knew what Heartland looked like,” Shun responds, brow furrowed in increasing irritation as she paces back and forth. “You knew, and you--”

“I thought it would motivate you.”

“You thought wrong,” Shun hisses, turning to glare at her. “You fucking thought wrong, that Action Field is nothing but a shell and you--”

Shun can hear her own voice crack, eyes burn, and she replays the scene in her head, before the rampage started, when it looked picture perfect just like in postcards. Before he levelled a building on that Academia bitch.

“You need some rest. You should head back to your dorm,” Reiji suggests, patting the spot beside her, and Shun reluctantly takes the seat. Reiji places her hand on her arm in what Shun supposes is her robotic version of a comforting gesture.

She swipes it away. “Don’t touch me.”

“Do you want an escort? I can arrange for a cab.”

Shun glares at Reiji, trying to read her, but it’s still nigh impossible. Shun’s fingers grip into the skirt of her trenchcoat as she narrows her eyes. “I don’t trust you.”

“Then who do you trust here, in a city where you don’t belong?”

“Yuuto.”

“And you don’t trust the person who’s on your side, who shares your goals?” Reiji asks. “Who gave you a bed to sleep in, and integrated you into the LDS in a perfect cover-up?”

It’s not that Shun doesn’t trust Reiji. She just doesn’t want to. Not when she knows Reiji is still hiding stuff from her, whether future plans or whatever she seems to be distracted with behind the scenes.

“I…”

“You…?”

“Tell me what’s going on.”

“In time.”

Shun’s about to protest, about to stamp her feet like a child because it’s been weeks, but Reiji’s leaning in and kissing her again, fingers sliding up her neck, into her hair.

“I promise, Shun. Soon.”

Shun scowls. “You better not be lying.”

 

4.

Shun’s in the LDS dorm room she was assigned, on the seventh floor, when Reiji barges in with the extra keycard she kept, Shun is on the couch, intently watching the Maiami newscast, trying to figure out what Reiji hasn’t been telling her.

Shun’s head snaps up from the television at the sound of the door creaking open, Reiji’s oxford heels hitting the carpet in muted tones. “Kurosa--”

“What’s going on?” Shun interrupts sharply. “Have you found anything? About Yuuto?”

Shun’s shoulders are a hard line from how tense she’s been since that night, when Yuuto disappeared, when Yuuya showed up with her ace monster out of nowhere.

“Nothing,” Reiji says, standing in front of her, in the way of the TV, and Shun scowls.

“Then why are you here?”

“I thought I could be of some… assistance.”

“Assistance?” Shun scoffs. “With what, exactly?”

“You’ve lost contact with both of your comrades. Did you want to talk about it?”

She says everything so mechanically, like she’s a stone reading off a script, and it only aggravates Shun further. “Like I’d ever talk to a fucking robot.”

She’s about to get up, shove Reiji out of the way as hard as she can, when Reiji’s knee slides between her legs. “Are you sure?”

Shun growls. “Get out. I don’t need this ri--”

Reiji’s hand slides in behind her ears, up into her hair. her eyes are blank and unnerving when her lips press against Shun’s. The tenseness in Shun’s shoulders peaks for a moment before Reiji’s palms smooth them over. When she lets go, steps back once, Shun leans forward, almost follows.

“Are you sure?” Reiji repeats.

Shun blinks, brow furrowing in irritation in an instant. “Fuck off,” she bites out, getting up and storming out of her apartment.

 

5.

Before the Battle Royale, Reiji’s too busy with plans and security and laying out the field system to even talk to Shun. The only time they speak is right before she sends Shun out into the battlefield, in the dark corridors outside her office.

“You know what your job is,” she says, and she fiddles with the way Shun’s scarf is wrapped around her neck, eyes on her lips, and Shun scowls.

“Of course I do.”

“Good.”

A hard yank pulls Shun down, lips crashing into Reiji’s for a moment before she’s pulling away, licking her lips, eyes hooded under her glasses.

“For luck.”

Shun’s cheeks burn. “Like I need it,” she says, before turning away, walking out, ignoring the way she can feel Reiji’s eyes burning into her back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> BYEEEEE


End file.
